Forum:Episode cast
Hi, do you guys have any idea how your to complete episode articles which have missing cast lists? A lot of the 90s episodes have missing cast lists and I know the guest cast is usually filled in but the regular cast isn't. It would be a shame if the wiki couldn't be completed because of this. Notdoppler 10:54, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm confident we'll have full cast lists eventually. All the missing cast lists are from 1988 or later, the post-video age, so someone out there will have copies. David 23:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Could it be worth making a list somewhere (here, maybe?) of episodes which need cast lists. As you said they're all from 1988 and from what I have seen before 2000. If we made a list we could maybe cross the episodes off when we fill in the cast list. Thoughts? Notdoppler 14:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I think John already does something like that. David 22:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed I do. The current missing tally is as follows: 1988 - 6, 1990 - 36, 1991 - 13, 1992 - 52, 1993 - 57, 1994 - 131, 1995 - 108, 1996 - 160, 1997 - 203, 1998 - 203. Every other year is complete but we have an awful lot of unverified casts from 1999 and 2000. Thankfully, for almost all of these, tapes are available to watch at the BFI and now that the Network set is released for the 1990s we can start working our way through them as well as getting complete lists for 1994 onwards. The only year that may prove a problem is 1990 but we'll have to wait and see what materialises. We've also found, from watching earlier years, that TV Times cast lists which provide the majority of the casts from 1961 to 1989 are very accurate on the regular casts, sometimes less so on the guest casts dependent on the year (1971 is particularly poor in this respect).--Jtomlin1uk 20:59, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Is there any advice you could give me about how I could acquire some of these cast lists as I would like to help if I could? It would be great if we finally got them all. Notdoppler 19:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::At this stage, I think we've exhausted all of the online resources, but if you can find some way of getting hold of the actual episodes this would be a great help! David 00:21, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::The BFI in London has most episodes from late 1993 onwards and they charge £10 per hour viewing time. I intend to start using this as a resource but it will take several years to get through them all (it took about 8 visits to get the first half of 1975 where TV Times couldn't help give single episode cast lists).--Jtomlin1uk 15:47, September 26, 2011 (UTC) So what's the current figures for the missing cast lists? And John, could you do a blog like David showing how many are left? Notdoppler 22:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Good idea, I'll do that.--Jtomlin1uk 16:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC)